Electronic cigarettes and other vaporizing or vaping devices provide an alternative to traditional smoking devices that can offer many benefits to users. These devices may be intended for single-use or limited use (e.g., disposable devices), or may be designed for multiple use or extended use (e.g., rechargeable devices) by recharging or replacing various components. For example, electronic vaporizing devices often include separable components to allow a user to recharge the device as needed. Yet, current devices often do not withstand repeated assembly and disassembly, since components may not connect securely to prevent exposing internal materials, and may be too easily damaged.